


No Matter Where We Meet

by Stormraven23



Series: The Auckland Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: What happens if someone else hired a drunken Tom Paris as their pilot only a few minutes before Chakotay showed up at the same place looking for a pilot?





	1. Chapter 1

Owner and Captain of the cargo ship ‘Blue Cruiser’ Monica McCormick needed a pilot for her freighter. Through friends, she heard about a drunk down at Sandrine’s rumored to be one hell of a pilot before falling on hard times. She had a cargo to deliver to the DMZ and she was not too picky these days for pilots.

Found one drunken Thomas Eugene Paris playing pool for drinking money at Sandrine’s and offers him a chance to fly. He agrees since he hadn’t had any offers for his piloting skills in well over a year. Captain McCormick took the pilot back to her hotel to dry him out before he steps one foot on her ship. Despite his reputation from the accident at Caldik Prime and being washed out of Star Fleet, Monica offers him a good wage, warm clothes and a place to sleep unmolested in exchange for his services as a pilot.

A few minutes after they had left Sandrine’s, a Maquis rebel leader by the name of Chakotay entered the bar looking for the same pilot. He is disappointed to learn that he has taken another job offer. With Sandrine’s help, he finds another pilot and heads back to the DMZ.

One dried out and sober Tom Paris is happy to fly even if it is just a battered old cargo ship. Monica keeps a tight rein on his activities. No drinking, no drugs and no whoring around, but he doesn’t mind as long as he can fly and keep the Captain happy.

U.S.S. Voyager under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway captures the Maquis leader Chakotay and his crew aboard the Maquis ship Crazy Horse. Captain Chakotay and his crew are returned to Earth for trial. Janeway and Voyager are lost in the badlands on their return mission to the DMZ to find her missing security chief, a Vulcan named Tuvok.

Captain Chakotay of Dorvan V, Maquis leader, ex-Starfleet, is convicted of treason against the Federation and sentence to ten to fifteen years in the Federation Penal Colony in Auckland, New Zealand. At the penal colony, he quickly rises to the leadership of the Maquis imprisoned there. Despite his anger at the Federation and Cardassia, he settles into prison life banding the Maquis together for protection and their own share of the black market running through the prison.

The ‘Blue Cruiser’ was enroute to their roundevous deep in the DMZ when two Star Fleet ships disabled her and took the freighter in tow. Captain McCormick and her crew were arrested for smuggling arms and supplies to the Maquis. Someone on the crew had leaked the information to Star Fleet.

Convicted of arms smuggling, a very frightened but determined Thomas Eugene Paris arrived at Auckland Federal Penal Colony located in the middle of paradise in New Zealand. He had been sentenced to ten to fifteen years for his part even though he was just the pilot and never had anything to do with the cargo. Captain McCormick had received life and was at a women’s facility in Atlanta, Georgia.

His father, third in command of Star Fleet, Admiral Owen Paris publicly disowned his only son in a news conference just outside Headquarters Starfleet.

Captain Chakotay knew about Tom Paris from Star Fleet and the incident at Caldik Prime. The big Maquis also had a hankering for long-legged blondes and he knew the beauty of the man having seen his picture. He had also had a few wet dreams over the beautiful blond during the course of his career in his bedroom.

The Warden at Auckland decided the safest place to put Tom Paris would be in the Maquis cellblock than with ex-Star Fleeters or the criminal section of the colony. However, there would be many eager volunteers to help Tom Paris get settled into life here in paradise. Many would be eager to have their way with a beautiful blond who was also a highly placed Admiral’s son. His looks alone were going to get him in trouble in this nest of over 700 male humans and aliens and no females. A man such as Tom Paris was going to be a highly prized commodity and there would be a lot of trouble until he was claimed by the strongest.

From his own sources of information, the Warden knew that the Maquis Captain Chakotay liked long legged blondes and that Tom Paris’ best chance of survival would be to get him under the Maquis leader literally. The Warden expedited the paperwork to assign his newest prisoner to the Maquis cellblock sighing over the headaches that having the man in his prison could cause him.

In his new prison overalls and security ankle bracelet, Tom Paris carried his belongings to his new home for the next ten to fifteen years in the Maquis cellblock of the prison. He had a look of indifference on his face from years of practice at Fleet functions and parties as an ornament for the Paris line. This defense was letting him hide his fear of the unknown and what looked to be a dismal future for him.

As the guard escorted him across the prison, no one had tried anything with him so far. However, there were plenty of offers and catcalls on the way to his cell as well as the leers, glares and hatred on faces of unknown people.

There were humans; Bajorans, a few Vulcans, Klingons, Bolians and several other species mixed in together making up the Maquis portion of the prison cellblock. They stayed back as the guard escorted him to his new home and cell for the next fifteen years.

Tom put his stuff away in the empty drawer of the chest as the guard left him alone. He had a cellmate and hoped they could get along without too much trouble. He just wanted to serve his time and left alone.

Footsteps behind him made him whirl in time to see a Bajoran teenager enter the cell. He had dark hair and black eyes with the nose crinkles of his race and a nice smile. Tom felt a little easier.

“Tom Paris?” he asked brightly.

“Yeah,” came the wary reply.

“I’m your bunk mate, Gerron Tem. You can call me Gerry.” A slim hand was offered for a handshake.

“Thanks, Gerry.” Tom said as he shook hands grateful to the younger man for the friendly greeting. It relaxed him somewhat for the moment.

“Chakotay wants me to show you around the place.” Gerry said as he turned to leave. “Coming?”

Hesitating for just a second, Tom drew his defenses around him like a cloak and followed the Bajoran out of the cell for a tour of the facilities. He hoped there was a blank expression on his face.

Dark eyes watched the two young men go by from the shadows of a nearby cell. Stepping out into the lighted hallway, Chakotay motioned for his most trusted men, Greg Ayala and Ken Dalby to follow them and keep them out of trouble.

Tom was totally surrounded by hardened criminals. The worst of the Federation society resided at Auckland. Cold and speculative eyes followed him with scorn on their faces. He had three strikes against him just being here. Star Fleet failure, new and beautiful body, Maquis and Admiral’s son whose signature was on quite a bit of paperwork of some prisoners sending them here to Auckland.

Tom followed Gerry on a tour of the prison from the messhall to the gardens that helped put fresh food on the tables to the machine shops. He was very much aware of the two big burly Maquis following them around and relaxed slightly when Gerry told him whom they were.

The young Bajoran introduced Tom to many of the Maquis in their cellblock. Not surprising, many were wary of the leggy, blue-eyed blond with the aristocratic features because he was new and no one was yet sure of who the spy on McCormick’s ship had been.

The word had spread among the inmates via the grapevine that Chakotay wanted Tom Paris for himself. After spending the afternoon watching him from a distance and studying his movements. The pilot was graceful and sensuous in all whatever he did. He growled his arousal for the blond feeling his cock harden at the thought of taking the man and feeling that firm pale ass around it in sheer pleasure.

Tom felt like he was back at one of the Fleet parties where he had been trotted out as a centerpiece representing the future Paris legacy. The next Admiral in the Paris line and trophy for his father who hopefully would rise even higher in the echlons than his dear old dad. Fuck the legacy.

Dinner was nerve-racking as he sat next to Gerry in the mess hall and he tried to eat but his stomach was too upset. Aware of the intense scrutiny from his fellow inmates, he did his best to ignore their looks of lust and savagery. He tensed up even more when Ayala sat next to Gerry and kissed the Bajoran.

“Captain Chakotay wants you after dinner, Paris.” Ayala announced. “Make sure you are freshly showered, cleaned really good and put on clean clothes. Gerry will go with you. Chakotay does not want you to be left alone.”

Standing up, Ayala kissed Gerry once more and left. “Later, babe.”

Gerry giggled as Ayala patted his behind fondly while walking away blushing as the big man leered at him in a very familiar way.

“I belong to Greg. I love him,” he explained to a concerned Tom.

“I see. Why would this Chakotay want me?” Tom was puzzled.

“Chakotay is the Maquis leader here in prison. With your looks and background, you could do worse than the Captain as your protector and lover.” Gerry explained as they left the dining room followed by their protection.

Grabbing their stuff, the guys took a quick but thorough shower with Tom blushing fiercely at open stares and leers from the men around them.

“You’ll get use to it, Tom,” Gerry tried to reassure him, but Tom didn’t think he would ever get use to being stared at like he was the favorite dessert of the day.

Tom felt better once he had his clean overalls on staying close to Gerry with excessive nervousness. The young Bajoran could feel the pilot’s body shaking with terror as they went back to their cell to put their gear away.

A runner came by with a message for them to stay there and wait. Chakotay was coming to get Paris himself. Ayala was waiting outside the cell and motioned for Gerry to join him.

“Later, Tom. Have a good time with Chakotay.” Gerry winked at him as he left with Ayala wrapping his big meaty arms around the slim Bajoran.

Running a hand through his hair, Tom sat on the bottom bunk cursing the Paris luck that landed him in hot water every time he turned around. He just wanted to serve his time and be left alone.

A shadow fell across the doorway. The Maquis leader was there and Tom glanced up swallowing his fear into a pair of gorgeous black-brown eyes full of amusement and gentleness.

^^^^^^^

CHAKOTAY POV

^^^^^^^

‘Spirits, this man is a total babe and he’s all mine, but he just doesn’t know it yet.’

We’re both stuck here for the next ten to fifteen years and might as well make the most of it.

Six foot three, red-gold hair, sky-blue eyes, classic royal features, long, lean and lithe.

And so graceful. My favorite kind of man.

He’s skittish, so I’ll have to handle him carefully. Right now just letting him get use to me when all I want to do is take him hard and fast right now. Get the libido under control, big man. Shit!

I hold out my large bronze hand to him. He took it warily as I pulled him to his feet. I could see the emotions playing across his face like an open book as I shake his hand in greeting.

“I’m Chakotay. I’m the Maquis leader in here and I wanted to meet you in person.” I said calmly and softly. Tom was poised to bolt.

“Tom Paris,” he gulped. “Gerry told me about you a little.”

I could feel the tension and electricity flowing between us while holding his hand. As I watched, he blushed from the roots of his hair down his face, neck and even further, I’ll just bet. If anything, it made him look sexier. My cock hardened as I stared into those blue eyes knowing I could drown in that intense blue and never come up for air.

“You’ll be with me from now on, Tom,” I said softly as I reached up and felt the silkiness of the soft hair in my hand. His whimper of distress caused me to drop my hand as I realized he may need a little time to get used to me touching him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chakotay was a big man, packed full of muscle on a stocky frame and not an ounce of fat anywhere. He was a few inches shorter than Tom. His facial features spoke of Native American heritage and he had a tribal tattoo on the left side of his forehead. Tom thought it was beautiful on the big man, but didn’t say anything.

“Tomorrow you’ll be working with me in the machine shop repairing equipment, Paris. We’ll be together most of the time except when I’m doing business,” he lifted a hand and ran his fingertips from Tom’s forehead to his cheek tracing his jawbone.

Despite his fear and defiance, Tom found himself leaning into the caress. 

“I should fight this, but I’m tired of the pain, please,” Tom whispered striking a chord deep in the Maquis’ heart. He had been alone most of his life and his failure to live up to his father’s expectations had nearly broken him. His gut was telling him that this man would protect him, keep his secrets and hold him to keep him safe and secure.

The guilt of Caldik Prime with the death of three close friends and the lies to cover his ass. Not sleeping with the horrible nightmares leading to the confession of lying and hoping to ease his guilty conscience. The cashiering out of Star Fleet. Drinking and drugs in Marseilles to try and become numb to the pain.

Hi self-esteem had nearly been non-existent when McCormick gave him a second chance. At that point, he had been whoring his thin body to both sexes just to keep in booze money.

The major blow was his father’s public disownment of his only son after the trial and no word at all from his mother crushing his spirits totally.

“I don’t want a whore, Tom. We are going to be behind these walls for a long time. I want a lover, friend and partner if it works out. Are you willing to try?” Chakotay asked softly.

The Maquis was gorgeous and Tom found himself becoming interested and aroused too. He sighed deeply and nodded his acceptance to try. Somehow deep inside him, he knew this was right with this man.

“You are so beautiful, Tom.” He leaned in and tasted the soft pink lips. Soft and gentle as he slipped his tongue into Tom’s mouth to explore.

Responding, Tom’s hand crept up into Chakotay soft black hair to explore and came to rest on his neck. Shivering in sudden desire for the dark handsome man in front of him, he did not resist when Chakotay grabbed his firm ass pulling him hard against his body so that their erections were rubbing against each other through layers of cloth.

Chakotay kissed the younger man until he was breathless and had to hold him up with suddenly weak knees. Lips met, tongues explored and mated until they had to come up for air.

Stepping back, he looked into Tom’s dilated eyes filled with passion, the flushed face and panting breath. “Spirits, Tom, beautiful.”

Taking Tom by the hand, Chakotay took him to the other side of the Maquis cellblock to his own place in the trustee’s wing.

Carefully, he undressed Tom reveling in the soft pale skin and the red-gold hair on his chest with dark pink nipples begging to be licked and pinched making Tom moan deeply.

“Lay down on the bed. I’ll be back in a minute.” Chakotay relunctanly drew away from his lover.

“Don’t leave me,” Tom pleaded as he laid down on the double bed provided to trustees in the prison.

“I’ll only be a moment, baby. I promise.” Chakotay kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Chakotay gave out instructions for his people for the night plus received the message he was waiting for and came back to his room to find the Tom laying on the bed stroking himself and moaning soft in the pleasure of the act. 

“Hey, baby. Save some of that for me.” Chakotay stripped off his own coveralls and joined Tom on the bed proudly showing off his own long dark cock.

Taking their time, they explored each other’s bodies finding the sensitive areas and enjoying the mutual contact of bare skin against bare skin. When Tom had been kissed into submission and lifted his long legs in invitation, Chakotay prepared him and entered that inviting ass thrusting them both to orgasm.

Curling up on the bed, Chakotay had his arms around the younger man and felt a slight measure of peace in the prison. Sighing deeply, Tom snuggled closer to his new partner and lover.

This was tonight. They would just to take it one day at a time.

No matter where we meet, our souls automatically know each other.

The End


	2. Our Souls Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after their incarceration in Auckland, Chakotay and Tom get separated in a prison riot…

“Tom, here is the answer we’ve been looking for. It was the First Officer under Captain McCormick who was the Starfleet snitch. She’s letting us know that he had an accident and won’t be bothering anyone else ever again.” Captain Chakotay, leader of the Maquis faction in Auckland Federal Penal Colony, remarked to his lover, partner and best friend, Thomas Eugene Paris.

Both were serving time for Marquis activities of ten to fifteen years. They had met and come together as lovers in the prison when the Warden decided the safest place for beautiful blond known as Tom Paris was with Captain Chakotay. That action had helped keep the peace at Auckland for the last two years.

“That figures,” Tom snorted and went to staring out of the window. He trembled when he felt his lover nibbling on the back of his neck and burly arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back against the warm broad chest.

“Two years in Paradise, baby,” Chakotay moved up to Tom’s ear sucking and nipping feeling the blond wiggle in anticipation in his arms.

 

“Are you fucking blind, Chakotay? This is hell not Paradise.” Tom yelped as big hands slid under his shirt and roughly pinched his nipples. The sensations were going straight to his cock. “Take me.” He begged as his hips bucked forward in anticipation of what was to come.

“It’s Paradise wherever you are, love. I would love to take you right now, but we have the meeting to get ready for.” Chakotay reluctantly pulled away.

Auckland had three main groups of convicts in the community and there was somewhat of a peace going on between them. There were the ex-Starfleet, Fleeters for short who hated the Maquis with a passion and the third group of regular criminals from all walks of life the murderers, rapists, smugglers and assorted. Then there was the division of others and lifers those who would get out and those who were making Auckland their home for the rest of their natural lives.

Within the three main groups was the leader of each working to keep anarchy to a minimal. The Fleeters had an ex-Captain named Orta, the Maquis had Chakotay and the third was a lifer named Tracas.

There was a meeting between the three set up in the gym that evening after dinner. With the escalation of the Maquis activities in the DMZ and the looming war with the Dominion tension was running high especially against the Maquis in Auckland from the Fleeters. The meeting was set for the three leaders to talk and see if arrangements could be made to defuse the tension before tempers boiled over.

Chakotay noticed Tom was edgy and wouldn’t sit still, but paid him no mind while he listened to Orta give his speech. He finally felt the slim body against him trembling in fear. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around Tom’s waist and pulled him closer in an effort to calm him.

“Cha, something’s wrong. I can feel it,” Tom whispered in the Maquis Leader’s ear. His two years of incarceration had given him a strong sense of survival and he listened to his instincts.

There was a commotion outside the gym and Chakotay, Tom and their bodyguards went on the defensive. Prison sirens went off sounding the alarm as a rush of prisoners mostly lifers plunged into the gym while the leaders and their guards started to fight for their lives.

Tom was doing fine until two big burly prisoners who had specifically been selected to single him out was taken down by them and a stolen hypo spray to his neck. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Chakotay saw his lover go down and bellowed with rage. Going into high gear, the big Native American waded through the fighting pushing and shoving bodies out of his way to get to his partner’s side. His assailants were dragging him off when Chakotay caught them. Moments later, they were dead.

While turning to look for Tom, someone stabbed him in the side. The fierce onslaught of pain drove him to his knees and while concentrating on his injury, a couple of other prisoners removed Tom before the Warden arrived to take charge of the situation. Chakotay didn’t feel the knife stabbing him again and again.

Warden Andrews was directing the guards in their riot gear to the direction of the gym where he had been informed that the meeting was taking place. Andrews was part of the Maquis, a deep plant put in place to ensure the safety of the Maquis as best that he could. The Warden and the guards arrived at the height of the fighting.

Prisoners scrambled to get out of the way of the guards trying to get back to their cells. It only took a few minutes to bring the situation under control. All the injured and dead were transported to the infirmary while interrogations began to determine what had triggered the small riot.

Orta and Tracas had only minor injuries and were released back to their respected cellblocks while the whole Penal Colony was placed on lockdown. The Maquis leader was fighting for his life having been stabbed seven times trying to defend his lover. Ayala was barely keeping the Maquis in check while Gerron managed to get a head count of their faction.

Tom Paris was missing!

Coming around, he found himself tied-up, gagged and blindfolded so he had no idea where he was or what was happening. He was trying to keep his panic under control despite the pain in his extremities. Taking deep breaths, Tom used every meditation trick that Chakotay had taught him to calm down and center himself.

“Please, Chakotay. Find me.” A tear slipped down his face.

Ayala learned that Chakotay would live, but there was no news of Tom. The blond man could be anywhere so search parties were organized, but no one could go anywhere with the lockdown still in place.

The following morning, Ayala received a message that Chakotay had developed an infection, which was baffling the doctors in the infirmary. There was no telling how long Captain Chakotay would be down. Or that fact that the longer it took to find Tom the less likely it was he would still be alive, but nothing could be done from the Maquis until the lock down was let up.

“Tom!” Chakotay shouted in his fevered state his hands reaching out hoping to find his partner. Nothing, yet he continued to grope about in a frantic search.

A hypo spray filled him with a light sedative to let him sleep and hopefully let his body’s natural defense system fight off the infection.

Seven prisoners were dead. Thirty-six were wounded and of the critical cases the Warden’s main concern was with the Maquis leader Chakotay. Without Chakotay the peace and semi-truce among the different fractions of the prison could fall apart.

The Warden got the worst message of his day. Tom Paris was missing.

The cold was seeping through his body and settling into his bones as he shivered constantly on the damp cement floor. How long he had been there he did not know for the blindfold and gag were still in place despite his attempts to get free.

Tears slipped from under the blindfold while Tom struggled to keep the panic at bay and his control was slipping as more time went by. He tried moaning loudly to see if that would get anyone’s attention, but no one was around to hear the terror in the blond man’s groans of distress. With the lockdown, it would be two to three more days before the prisoners would be allowed back in the motor pool.

Tracas’ cohorts had stashed Tom in a mechanics bay under a broken down supply truck, which needed major repairs. It would be hard to see Tom’s body from the angle of the pit and the constant noise from the nearby generators making it nearly impossible to hear any of his moans of distress.

Tracas’ plan had been for Chakotay to die so he could have the blond for himself and the Maquis to be leaderless long enough for his people to do some damage.

Tom’s ankle monitor was found near the front gate to hopefully throw off any search parties and make it look like he had slipped out of the prison.

The daylight hours waned and the second night of the lockdown began….

Chakotay was delirious and his fever spiked at 106 before it broke with his natural defenses eradicating the infection. He fell into a natural sleep still calling our occasionally for his lover. The Warden had two of his most trusted guards watching the big man. It was rumored that one of the doctors was on Tracas’ payroll and the Warden was not taking any chances with the big man’s life.

When Chakotay finally awoke in the infirmary a day later, he instinctively knew his partner was in mortal danger and he rallied against the doctors to let him out. In his weaken state, they weren’t about to let him go until he regain some of his strength.

By the end of the third day, the Warden was becoming very uneasy since there was still no sign of Tom Paris and Chakotay was due to be released today. Heaven help them all if his love was not found since Chakotay’s great love for Tom kept the Maquis at a manageable level and that would blow up in their faces if the blond man wasn’t found and soon.

On the fourth day, the Warden lifted the lockdown on the Maquis and the Fleeters while leaving the lifers in their cells for the time being. Maquis search parties automatically spread out through the prison searching for Tom Paris and even the Fleeters sent out some help.

Captain Chakotay was in a full blown rage and ready to break heads as Greg Ayala and Gerron Tem tried to keep him calm while search parties checked in from time to time on the lack of progress and their failure to find him.

*****************

“Please find me, Chakotay. You’re my completeness. It’s so hard to stay awake. I’m so tired, but I’m waiting, love. I’ll wait,” Tom was barely coherent as his body began to shut down from lack of water and the chilliness of the ground slowly stole the heat out of his body. “My spot of beauty and peace in a cold cruel world of prison life. There was no reason to live without Chakotay. I hope he’s okay.” He faded into darkness and his breath became shallow.

*****************

“I need to go for a walk, Greg.” Chakotay was chafing at staying in his cell. He needed to work off some of his rage and a walk was about all he would be able to manage until his full strength returned. “You and Dalby go with me.”

“Right, Captain,” Greg agreed hoping they would find Tom soon. Alive. If he was dead, Greg didn’t think Chakotay would survive without his partner. The love between the two of them was something special like a spot of warmth and he wanted it to survive in this damp cold world they were all existing in until they would be released.

No one talked to the Captain as the look on his face drove everyone away while he wandered the grounds of the prison. He could see men searching for Tom, but said nothing to no one as he created his own private hell while waiting. Messages were given to Ayala and his grim face told his boss that the news was not good.

They followed their leader faithfully as he eventually wandered down to the motor pool while thinking and needing a place to rest for a moment. It would take a few days for his strength to come back and it wouldn’t do well for the Maquis Leader to show weakness in front of the other convicts.

//Great spirits, Tom, my love. Where are you? // Chakotay felt moisture in his eyes as he entered the repair garage in the motor pool looking for some shade from the noonday sun.

//The answer is closer than you think, child// he felt his spirit guide answer as he looked around the empty building. There was lots of hiding places here.

“Ayala!” he bellowed as he began searching.

“Yes, Captain,” Greg answered in worry that the boss had lost it.

“Tear this place apart. Tom’s in here somewhere, I just know it,” Chakotay snapped. “I can feel it. Please, don’t let us be too late.”

“Ken, go round up some people and bring them here to help,” Greg said as he joined his leader in the search.

****************

Tracas noticed the Maquis crawling all over the motor pool and knew it was only a matter of time now for them to find Paris. If the big Maquis Leader figured out who had taken the blond his life wouldn’t be worth a Federation credit. So Tracas decided to wait and see. Maybe if he were extremely lucky, Paris was dead and he wouldn’t have to worry about it. He could bide his time.

And maybe if he was really lucky, Chakotay would kill him quickly and he wouldn’t suffer another lifetime in this hellhole. ‘When donkeys fly,’ he snorted to himself.

****************

“Over here,” Dalby yelled from a mechanic’s pit. He was cradling Tom’s head in his lap while gently taking the blindfold and gag off. When the gag came off it pulled skin away and a trail of blood crawled down his dirty face.

Chakotay nearly fell in the pit as he slipped over the edge and crashed to his knees beside Dalby. “Tom?” His heart was in his throat and threatened to choke him.

“He has a pulse, Chakotay, but he’s very dehydrated. We need to get him to the infirmary.” Ken said softly but firmly.

“Gerry’s gone for help, Chakotay.” Ayala said but his words fell on deaf ears.

Nothing else mattered to Chakotay except for the blond man whose head was now in his lap while fingers curled in the matted yellow hair. “Baby, please wake-up.” Time stood still.

Dalby and Ayala got the ropes off of Tom’s limbs and started to massage his extremities to get the circulation going. Someone brought water which Chakotay dribbled a few drops into Tom’s dry mouth over the swollen tongue. There was still no sign of Tom coming around.

There was a ruckus above them and Chakotay glanced up to see the Warden watching him with a gentle smile on his face. A doctor from the infirmary slid down into the pit and began running a medical tricorder over the limp man.

“Infirmary now. He needs to be rehydrated right away or we could still lose him,” the doctor informed the men around him.

Two guards appeared with a stretcher and no one stood in Chakotay’s way as he put his partner on the stretcher himself.

************

“Am I dreaming or are you for real?” Tom opened his blue eyes the next day that Chakotay loved so dearly and was rewarded with one of his rare killer dimple smiles.

“I’m for real, baby,” Chakotay leaned over and kissed his lover lightly on the lips. “Get some sleep. I’m right here and will always be for as long as I can.”

“I love you, Cha,” Tom whispered as he fell back asleep. Chakotay smiled back with joy in his great big mushy heart for the slim man, “Love ya too, blondie.”

Tom was released three days later back to the Maquis cellblock with Chakotay. Staring at the night sky, Tom was lost in thought as Chakotay slipped up behind him and started to nibble on his neck just below his left ear. The sensation shot straight to his groin.

“Make me fly, big man,” he whimpered feeling Chakotay’s hardness in the cleft of his ass.

“With the greatest pleasure, baby,” Chakotay picked his partner up and took him to bed where he made love to the pilot until he flew into an intense orgasm.

****************

Dalby and Ayala reported to Captain Chakotay that the little errand he had sent them on was taken care of.

Tracas was found dead in his cell. The death certificate read that he had a heart attack while he slept.

****************

“How did you know where to find me?” Tom asked as he cuddled with his best friend.

“I just knew. Our souls know, no matter what, they call to each other and that is my belief,” he answered gazing into those blue eyes that were locked onto his dark brown eyes. “We’ll always find each other.”

The End


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fifteen years spent in Auckland, Chakotay is released and the only question on his mind is: Would Tom still be waiting for him?

The former Maquis Captain Chakotay after spending fifteen years in Auckland serving his sentence of treason against the Federation was standing outside of the main gates of the Federal Penal Colony actually a maximum security prison as a free man. As the main door closed behind him, he was thinking of his freedom and how strange the unfamiliar sensation was. How strange the world would seem to him and it was just shy of his 56th birthday.

The main question was as he walked to the transport station three miles away from the Penal Colony: Would Tom still be waiting for him as he had promised when they had released him from the same facility eleven months, thirteen days and eight hours ago? Chakotay didn’t know if he could bear life outside of prison without his partner, best friend and lover.

Making his way to the transportation station, Chakotay began the two-week journey required to get to his home world of Dorvan V and leave the bad taste and memories of Earth and the Federation behind him.

************  
On Dorvan V…

It was nearly finished as Tom gazed down on the small ranch house nestled in the tiny valley high in the White Eagle Mountain Range here on Chakotay’s home world. Brushing the sun bleached blond hair back out of his eyes his hands finished tying the knots on the tree swing that was hanging below him from the thick branch he was sitting on. Finishing that, he shimmed down the tree and tried out the swing just as the sun was starting to set.

Sunsets here on Dorvan V were awesome he had discovered upon arriving. Now he tried to watch the sunset every night, wishing Chakotay were here now to enjoy it with him. He figured the big man should be getting released any time now and smiled at the thought of Chakotay here in the home he had been making for him since his own release last year.

The only thing he had regretted was promising not to communicate with his lover. Chakotay didn’t want anyone to know their business since all incoming and outgoing communications were censored closely by the prison officials. He also didn’t want his heart to break each time Tom would’ve contacted him. It was easier for him to stay hard-nosed and angry instead of showing any signs of softness once Tom was gone. Tearfully, Tom had complied but it had been a hard year since leaving his lover behind the towering walls in the Paradise of New Zealand.

His famous father, Admiral Owen Paris, had died while Tom was in prison but as a last goodwill gesture of peace and love, he had left his son the bulk of his estate. Owen had hoped that the money would give Tom a fresh start somewhere and he could be at peace while not having to worry about any financial difficulties. With his release from Auckland, Tom had been surprised to find the letter and will from his father making him the greater inheritor of the Paris estate. Cashing in the assets, Tom had arranged for the monetary value to be transferred to Dorvan V cutting all ties to his former life.

Here they could have the solitude and freedom they had talked about during their long incarceration at Auckland Federal Penal Colony in New Zealand on Earth. He could only hope that Chakotay would not take too long in getting home here on Dorvan V. When the sunset was complete, Tom went inside the cabin to fix some supper and spend another lonely night while waiting for his partner to come home and they could be together once again.

This time there would be no one to take them from one another or orders that had to be followed. There would be no guards to tell them where to go when to sleep when to eat when to wash when to change clothes, strip naked for inspection and take a dump. It would be just the two of them here for as long as they wanted. He had enough financial assets to support them for the rest of their lives if they wanted to stay hermits, but he didn’t believe they would stay that way for long.

Eventually, Chakotay would want to find out what happened to his family and Tom had already decided to support him in whatever the big man wanted to do. Chakotay was his home and his lifeline.

************

Chakotay felt strange being alone in a crowd as he waited for his shuttle to Dorvan V so he stood against the wall and watched the people as no one took notice of him. It was like watching a holo-vid as they talked, laughed, argued and the commotion of a busy crowd and he was a viewer as a part of the crowd but yet not there. It was strange to see women and children around with the sound of the little ones playing unconcerned about the worries of the Alpha Quadrant.

The Dominion War was over with and Cardassia was just a shadow of it’s former self with the Jem’Hadar and the changelings being pushed back to the Gamma Quadrant. He didn’t know much about it since inmates did not receive much news in the colony, most of what he knew had come from friends on the outside sending him letters and communiqués. Not that the war bothered him that much anymore. His family was Tom Paris and that was his only goal that he was focused on for the moment.

His only thought was to get to Tom and hoped he was waiting for him as they had planned on Dorvan V near his family’s homestead. Blue and gold were his warm and loving colors of the tall slender man who had become his entire world while they were locked away from regular society. The warden never knew how much Chakotay felt he owed the man for putting Tom in his care when the golden boy of Star Fleet had arrived at Auckland. Tom had been his lifesaver, his lover, partner and best friend for the last fourteen years and Chakotay knew his home would be wherever the tall lean man was even if he never found any of his relatives, living or dead.

As the shuttle took off, Chakotay watched the stars go by that had once fascinated him to no end and drive his father to distraction with his talk of Star Fleet and going to the Academy. He drove the thought from his mind as blue eyes and blond hair crossed his mind’s eye. “Soon, baby,” he promised. “Very soon we’ll be together and never parted again.”

Landing on his home world after being gone for nearly two decades, Chakotay felt like kissing the ground but didn’t want to have to explain his actions to the people around him. Here he blended in with little problem among his own people descended from the Native Americans of old Earth. He liked being anomyoumous at the moment since it let him get his bearings and head in the right direction of his family’s home, not knowing what to expect after all this time.

A short time later and pointed in the right direction, he set off for the mountains behind his family’s old house towards a bright hope that had sustained his heart and mind for the last year. It would take him the rest of the day but Chakotay didn’t mind at all. He was on his home world and the walk up the mountains to Tom would do him some good. The scenery alone would be worth the trip with the colors of blue and gold at the end of the trip.

************

The newly built cabin was nestled in a small valley that he remembered from his childhood days where he used to run and hide and play with his cousins. Those days were very long gone he mused. It was a beautiful cabin and Chakotay could tell that someone had put a lot of work into it. He approached the doorway hoping whoever was inside could tell him where Tom was at.

Something smelled good as he stepped inside the open door and his stomach rumbled in protest. He had forgotten to eat in his haste to get to Tom. “Is anyone here?” he called out.

“I’m up on the hillside on the swing.” A very familiar voice washed over him in relief. Leaving the doorway, Chakotay headed up the small hill which held a large Dorvan red maple growing top. There was a swing bench attached to a large branch by chain and rope with a long lean blond sitting on it.

He had found his colors of blue and gold. He had found Tom.

************

Tom had been restless tonight as he prepared supper. As he sat down to eat, he realized he had lost his appetite and was feeling jumpy like something was going to happen. Looking up at the chronometer, he found it was time for the sun to start going down and he didn’t want to miss it. This was the most important time of the day for him for nearly a full year now. A couple of more weeks and it would be a full year since he had last seen the dark intense eyes of his lover and best friend.

Covering his dinner plate, he sat it in the oven to keep warm until his hunger came back and strolled outside of the cabin and up to the swing on the hill so he could get his first class view of the sun going down behinds the mountains. Tom hoped that watching the gold, purple and orange sunset would calm his jumpy nerves.

As he sat down, a chill ran down his spine and goose bumps shot up his arms. Hugging his arms to his chest, he tried to concentrate on his favorite activity and bring his blood pressure down at the same time. “What is going on with me tonight?” he wondered outloud knowing that something was going to change tonight and nothing would ever be the same.

“Is anyone here?” a long longed for voice rang out over the house and yard.

Blinking back tears of surprise, he answered as his heart started to pound in building excitement, “I’m up on the hillside on the swing.”

The sun was in his eyes and he could only make out a large shadow stopping just a few feet in front of him. Blinking again, Tom found he could make out the man in front of him even better. The red of the sunset gave his black hair and dark skin a hint of copper fire while there was no mistaking those white teeth and lush red lips that had not kissed him in many empty months.

“Tom,” Chakotay said softly almost afraid that his long legged blond was only a dream and would vanish with the setting sun.

Holding out his hand, Tom beckoned for the big man to join him. “Watch the sunset with me, please.”

Joining him on the swing, Chakotay sat beside his lover and watched his first sunset on his home world for the first time in nearly two decades. Glancing over at Tom, he loved the way the reds and golds kissed the red-gold hair almost like a halo. Holding hands as they sat side by side, they remained still until the sun disappeared over the mountains and the light faded to the blue gray of dusk.

Without a word, Tom led him home to the cabin just below the hill and took him inside shutting the door behind them.

************

Tom led them into the bedroom with the king-size bed he had had placed in there for their use. Chakotay pulled the slim man into his arms and they just held each other for the longest time. They kissed until oxygen was needed badly in their lungs and they stepped back to look each other over and make sure they were all in one piece. Neither could think of anything to say for the longest time as it began to sink in that they were really and truly free and they could be together as they wanted to be.

“It’s been too long, Tommy. I’ve missed you.” The dark eyes were black with passion and longing for the pale man. “Get naked, baby. I want to get skin to skin with you.” Chakotay didn’t take too long getting his clothes off as Tom just gazed at the bronze body he had not seen in nearly a year.

“You’re more beautiful than I remembered, Chakotay,” Tom said softly as he fumbled with his shirt buttons trying to get his own clothes off. “It’s been way too long.”

“Take it easy, Tom.” Chakotay mused as he reached over and finished unfastening the shirt for him. “We have the rest of our lives now.” His eyes got refamiliar with his long lean blond as Tom took the rest of his clothes off.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Tom stood before him beautiful in his pale and golden nakedness.

“You’ve got some muscle on you, babe. I like that.” Chakotay gazed at the love of his life feeling his passion rising by the moment. “I want to feel you screaming underneath me, Tom.”

Tom felt the fire racing through him at the longing in his partner’s dark eyes nearly black in their passion that was only for him. He ran his hands over his arms up over his shoulders slowly and ever more slowly down his chest. His chest hairs crinkling under his hands as he stopped and pinched the dark pink nipples loving the feelings the sensations sent to his groin.

Chakotay growled at the show Tom was putting on for him and promptly tackled the taller man onto the bed and pinned him there. “So we’re back to teasing me again, are we?” He leaned over and started sucking on the pale throat making Tom moan and buck under him.

Rolling off and laying on his side, he loved the glittering of the blue eyes filled with love and want only for him. Reaching over with one hand, he began to stroke the long pink cock with the dark purple head causing Tom’s breath to catch in excitement. A flush started from the top of his head and spread throughout his body leaving him helpless under the bronze hands but he didn’t care this was where he wanted to be.

“Please,” he begged as his body arched up under the bronze hand needing more friction to do the job of coming. His fists clenched the bedcovers, as his need rose higher.

“What do I get if I let you come?” Chakotay fell into their old baiting routine of getting Tom to do anything he wanted if he let the younger man come.

“Anything. A blowjob, breakfast in bed, you name it. Please, let me come, baby,” Tom was almost incoherent as the friction increased just a little and his cock was weeping badly.

“Will you let me take you over that nice swing set one day during a sunset?” he offered.

“You got it, I promise. Please, Chakotay.” Tom closed his eyes against the searing heat in the dark eyes of his lover.

“Open your eyes, Tommy.” Chakotay ordered. The blue eyes snapped open at his command. “Now come for me, baby.”

With a loud scream to rock the foundations of the cabin, Tom came pouring his creamy juices all over his chest, stomach and the bronze hand. Breathing hard, he laid there fully satisfied for the first time in a year. “I love you, Chakotay. Please, don’t ever leave me.”

“Never, baby. My greatest fear in leaving Earth was that you weren’t here to be with me,” Chakotay confessed his fear to Tom as he got a wet cloth and cleaned him up. Tossing the cloth aside, he gathered the younger man in his arms just content to hold him for the moment. “I love you so much and I was afraid you had found someone else to love.”

“Never, big man. You’re the only one for me anymore.” Tom held tight to his love as they both fell asleep free and on a big comfortable bed.

************  
Tom woke up with a familiar weight on his body and fingers up his ass preparing him for some mind-blowing sex. “In a hurry, are we?” he said sardonically at his partner seeing the grin on Chakotay’s face.

“It has been a year since I got any. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I got you ready before you woke up,” smiled the big man as he increased his fingers from two to three relishing the feel of the satiny heated skin against his digits.

“Presumptuous aren’t we?” the blond man had to laugh as he started feeling delightful sensations racing through his body as he own cock started to harden when those delicious fingers hit his hot spot. He wiggled in anticipation of what was to come.

“I know, but I love you and I just couldn’t wait any longer to feel you around my hungry cock. So I decided to move things along,” he chuckled back his need for the blond man rising by the moment.

“I’m all yours, Chakotay.” Blue eyes that rocked his world locked with his own dark eyes as they stared at each other not getting enough of each other. “Never leave me, baby.”

“Never, Tommy. You make me feel warm and alive.” Chakotay withdrew his fingers and pushed his hard cock into the Tom’s ass. Grabbing the pale globes, he rode him with the furious pent up emotions of a year’s wait came bursting out. “Free and alive, my Tommy.” One hand reached in between the two sweaty bodies and he stroked the hard pink cock thumping between their stomachs in it’s own need.

“Gods, I’ve missed this. Ride me hard, Cha.” Tom yelled as his fluids gushed forth announcing his orgasm to his partner. Chakotay watched the expressions on Tom’s face loving that only he could give Tom this ultimate pleasure just as his own peak was reached and he came deep inside the pale ass.

Collapsing, Chakotay rolled over to avoid crushing his lover as they laid side by side holding hands and trying to catch their breath with heaving chests. They just gazed at each other.

“It’s not a dream. You really are here, Chakotay,” Tom said as he put one long hand on the dusky cheek.

“I’m really here, Tom. I’ll never be alone as long as you are with me. This is our home and thank you for making this our home,” Chakotay gently kissed him hoping that Tom could feel all the love he had inside his heart for the gentle but unpredictable blond.

“It gave me something to do and focus on while waiting for you to catch up with me,” Tom returned the kiss. “Do you want something to eat?”

“Nah, my appetite is complete with you in my arms and the open forest around me and no high walls blocking the sunlight,” Chakotay gathered the younger man close to his chest. “Food later, just want to hold you for now.” He sounded sleepy.

“A little nap and than we can figure out what we want to do from there?” Tom offered, as he felt loved, safe and secure in the big arms.

“Mostly just fucking and eating for a few days, Tommy boy.” Chakotay drawled as he fell asleep a deep sleep for the first time in over fifteen years.

“Sleep, love. I’ll be right here when you wake and we can heal together,” Tom observed wisely as he closed his own eyes and felt some peace descend into his life.

They could decide later what they wanted to do. They had all the time they needed now.

The End


End file.
